Electronic devices such as smart telephones and tablet computing devices typically include a display that allows a user to view images and to interact with various components and applications running on, or connected to, the electronic device. For example, a display can include a multi-touch touchscreen that the user touches to select or interact with an object or application displayed on the display. From the perspective of the user, the display displays the object simultaneously with a touch sensing device detecting one or more touch events on the display. However, the circuitry associated with the display and the circuitry associated with the touch sensing device may or may not operate concurrently due to signal interference and noise issues that can occur when the two functions operate at the same time.
As the number of functions that use or share the display area increase, issues such as noise can also increase and interfere with the operation of at least one function. For example, a force sensing device can use the top surface of the display as an input region. In some situations, the noise produced by one function, such as the display, can overwhelm the signals produced during another operation, such as a force sensing operation. Some of the signals of the display can inject noise into the force sensing signals. The magnitude of the display signals can be much greater than the magnitude of the force sensing signals, making it difficult to discern the force sensing signals from the noise.